


18. Pet

by TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG



Series: Twinkstober 2020 [18]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Cock Warming, Collars, Dom Jaskier | Dandelion, Dom/sub, Gentle Dom Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Communicating, Kinktober, M/M, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Puppy Play, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Sub Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG/pseuds/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG
Summary: Twinkstober 2020Prompt: petGeralt is bad at asking for what he wants.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Twinkstober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923553
Comments: 24
Kudos: 447





	18. Pet

**Author's Note:**

> So my creative process usually consists of getting ideas, writing frantically for three days, and burning myself out on that. That's sort of happened with this challenge, meaning I am *way* behind. I'll keep slogging along but there's no way I'll finish these in October. Ah well.

"Such a good boy," Jaskier croons, sliding his fingers into Geralt's hair, "such a _darling_ boy."

Geralt, on his knees before him, shivers, from head to toe, and Jaskier leans down and kisses his forehead softly.

There's few things Geralt loves more than being called good, Jaskier had learned quickly. And Jaskier is, in turn, more than willing to give him that satisfaction. So what if he makes it very easy for Geralt to please him? Who will know that he enjoys heaping praise on the Witcher?

"Open up, sweetness," he murmurs, and Geralt does, of course he does, lips parting for Jaskier, and he gently pushes his cock into his mouth, not too far, not quickly, just enough that Geralt can hold him there. "Ooh, that's good, you are _so good_ at that," he says shudderingly, and Geralt makes a soft noise.

The first time he'd noticed Geralt's reaction to the phrase 'good boy' had been entirely by accident. Jaskier had wintered at some minor noble's mansion, and the youngest daughter of said noble owned a dog, a fat, spoiled little thing good for little more than sitting on one's lap and slobbering all over your hands. Over the course of his stay though, Jaskier had taught the dog some easy tricks, like sitting up on its hind legs, paws in the air as though praying, or playing dead, or hiding its face beneath a paw like it was ashamed.

When Geralt had arrived come spring to pick him up, Jaskier had been keen to show off his " _star pupil, dont give me that look, Geralt, really,"_ and then he'd led the dog through all its little tricks. When they were done, Jaskier had turned to Geralt with a grin, ruffled the dog's fur and asked, "Isn't he _such_ a good boy?"

Geralt's jaw had tightened almost imperceptibly, and his pupils widened, just for a second before he realised and narrowed them to angry little slits, and Jaskier had felt his heart thump heavily against his ribs.

Interesting.

Of course Jaskier had to poke the bear or, as it were, wolf after that, finding subtle and _not_ so subtle ways to squeeze the phrase and related ones into conversation.

Geralt fights a werewolf? "Well, someone was _definitely_ not a good boy."

Warg? "Such a bad, _bad_ puppy."

Alderman thanking Geralt after a job well done? "Ohoho, gratitude for once! Isn't that just such a _treat_!"

Geralt's mouth would twitch every time, and he would turn and walk away from Jaskier, and of course Jaskier wouldn't be Jaskier if he hadn't been curious how far he could take this. One evening a couple of months after this had started, Geralt returned to their camp with a couple of rabbits for their dinner, and Jaskier took a deep breath and said, "Ooh, these look _fantastic_ , Geralt, thank you, there's a good boy."

Geralt stilled, eyes flashing, and Jaskier held his gaze. Something passed over the Witcher's face, and then he said, "Why do you keep saying that?"

"What," Jaskier had asked innocently, then leaned a little forward, tongue flicking out to wet his lips, "good boy?"

" _Yes_."

"Because you like hearing it, Geralt. Because you like being called that."

Again, Geralt's jaw had tightened, along with his fists. "I don't."

"Oh please, darling, I've known you too long for you to try and fool me like that." He'd set the rabbits aside and got to his feet, and Geralt stiffened. "If you want me to stop, I can do that, but I'd like it pointed out that that would happen at _great_ personal cost to me." The Witcher had stared at him as though he was a particularly puzzling creature, and Jaskier smiled. "It's up to you, dear."

Geralt's mouth had twitched again, and then he'd tumbled Jaskier onto their bedrolls and had fucked him with a desperation the bard had rarely seen in his bedmates. It occurred to him mid-fuck, while Geralt flipped him onto all fours and sank back into him with a groan, that maybe the Witcher was trying to prove to himself that he didn't need - no, didn't _want_ soft words, or praise or any hint of being appreciated for more than his crude sexual prowess. He fucked him like that, like a man trying to convince himself of something, and so Jaskier had reached back to where Geralt was holding onto him bruisingly and stroked gentle fingers over his hand.

It wasn't that Jaskier didn't appreciate being absolutely _wrecked_ this way. He appreciated it _very much,_ thank you, but he was pretty sure that that wasn't what Geralt actually _needed_.

"Geralt, slow down, please," he whimpered, and Geralt actually stopped altogether, fingers digging nearly painfully into his hips. Jaskier sighed softly, catching his breath. "Thank you. Not that I'm complaining, this is really _quite_ phenomenal, but I don't think this is what you actually want, is it?"

Geralt had trembled, and Jaskier wriggled out of his grip, off of his cock, and took the Witcher into his arms. "Jaskier-"

"Sssh, darling, it's alright. I know how it is." He'd pushed Geralt onto his back softly, and then sank down onto his cock again with a groan. "You're _so_ good for me, aren't you? So good to everyone except yourself." The change of pace from before was exquisite torture, Geralt's cock dragging over his prostate with every slow grind of Jaskier's hips, and Geralt was actually panting beneath him.

"Jaskier, I-"

"You're making me feel so good, like if I'm not careful, I'll float away."

Geralt groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, and Jaskier stroked his hands through his chest hair.

"I want to give you all the things you think you can't have," he gasped, grinding down harder, with little rolls of his hips. "Want to make you feel so good, to help you ask for what you want."

" _Fuck_ , Jaskier, I- Can I-"

Jaskier hummed. "Anything, darling, what would you like?"

"Can I... kiss you?"

Jaskier could almost feel his heart breaking at that. "Oh, you darling man," he'd said, "of course," and he'd leaned down and kissed Geralt, soft and sweet and lovely, and Geralt had moaned and sighed into it so prettily. When Jaskier pulled back, he'd nosed at Geralt's jaw, kissed the line of his throat. "Do you want to come inside me?" Geralt had made a noise that almost sounded... _pleading_. "I need you to use your words, Geralt, can you do that for me?"

 _"Yes_ ," and Geralt's voice had cracked, had _trembled_ , "I want that, please."

"You're being so good, I can't quite believe it," Jaskier had murmured against his throat. "I'm going to sit up now, alright? I want to see your face when you come," and that earned him an almost broken noise. Pressing another kiss to Geralt's collarbone, he'd sat up, gasping as the motion pushed Geralt deeper again. " _Fuck_ , feels so good, Geralt," he'd gasped, catching Geralt's eye as he started fucking himself faster on his cock, one hand reaching between his thighs for his own. "Gods, I'm going to come," and now his voice trembled, too.

Geralt whined, hands on Jaskier's hips, eyes wide and pupils blown, and Jaskier shivered, from head to toe.

"Go on, you can come, I want it, want your come in me, so deep it's going to leak out of me all day, so good, _such_ a good boy," and Geralt groaned and threw an arm over his eyes, hips bucking under Jaskier, the bard following only a few moments later.

Turned out, Geralt likes to cuddle after sex. Who knew.

Now, he strokes his hand through Geralt's hair as the other kneels before him, eyes closed and lips secure around Jaskier's cock. They don't get to do this very often, simply because it takes so much time and a safe place where Geralt can let himself be this vulnerable, but they both love it all the more because of it. Jaskier, because to _no one's_ surprise, having his cock warmed and kept like this helps him think, helps him write. The first time he realised this, he'd of course not had parchment and ink handy, so the whole thing had turned out to be rather irritating as he forgot half of his ideas again by the time playing had been over.

For Geralt, it means letting go. "I just... exist," he said when Jaskier asked him about it one time. "I have no responsibilities except holding you," and he'd looked so adorably flustered Jaskier had kissed him silly.

The collar _had_ been a surprise, if Jaskier is perfectly honest. They'd stumbled into another of Yennefer's orgies at one point, and Geralt had hardly been able to tear his eyes away from a young woman wearing a sturdy leather collar, just like a dog's, and in the next bigger town, Jaskier had gone shopping. Geralt hadn't even noticed how Jaskier had mapped his throat with his hands before, and the look on his face upon being presented with the collar had been priceless.

It's a simple thing, dark brown leather with silver buckles and a ring, and when Geralt hands it to him silently, Jaskier knows what he's asking for. Using his words hasn't become easier for the Witcher, but he has gotten better at _communicating_ , so that's something.

Jaskier has been scribbling bits of songs into his notebook for a quarter of an hour when Geralt shifts slightly, and Jaskier immediately looks down. "You alright?"

Geralt strokes his thumb over the arch of Jaskier's foot, signaling that he is, and Jaskier strokes his hair again lovingly.

"Alright. I'll be done in a bit, and then we can play, would you like that, puppy?"

Geralt's sigh is all the answer he needs, and Jaskier smiles.

"My good boy," he says, and goes back to writing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Twitter @formerly_as_g


End file.
